1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil drains on internal combustion engines. More specifically, it relates to oil drain plugs on the bottom of the oil pans on vehicles. Even more specifically, it relates to an oil pan drain plug where the conventional drain plug is replaced with two interengaging portions. These portions constitute an "open" and a "closed" position alternated through by a "push and twist" type engagement. When in the open engagement, a spout on the upper portion is put into fluid communication with the interior of the vehicle oil pan and allows for the attachment of a hose or the like to facilitate the draining of the oil from the vehicle with little or no mess.
The unique drain plug of the instant invention could be applied in many other fields where it is required to periodically drain a liquid from a holding tank. Hydraulic fluid reservoirs are but one example. The artisan could see many other applications as, for example, the providing of a simple means to drain an aquarium. Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the maintenance of various vehicles, one of the most important schedules that must be observed is the regular changing of the engine oil. Many people, instead of taking the car or truck to a garage, prefer to do this operation themselves, since it is relatively uncomplicated. On almost all passenger and commercial vehicles, the plug that is used for draining the oil is located at the lowest point of the oil pan of the vehicle so that gravity can be utilized to completely empty the engine compartment of the used oil. This means that the person wishing to change the oil first crawls under the car and then loosens and removes the oil plug. As the plug is loosened, oil starts flowing first around the spaces between the threads and then, as the plug is completely freed, pours out and downwards. As many manufacturers recommend that the engine be warm when this operation is being performed (to decrease the viscosity of the oil), there is a chance of the person miscalculating the "cool down" time necessary and burning themselves on the hot fluid. Additionally, the oil may spill or be splashed over the ground surface beneath the vehicle, providing for both a clean up problem and an environmental hazard should the oil be washed into a water supply, storm drain, lawn, etc.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate this situation by providing an improved oil drain plug that will stay permanently attached to the vehicle and that has an open and closed position. Additionally, the device includes a spout adapted to allow a rubber or plastic hose to be fit over it, thus allowing the oil to be drained off without the need of special equipment. During a search conducted in this art, the following patents were uncovered:
First, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,894 issued on May 24, 1988 to Robert A. Laipply, et al. there is disclosed an oil drain where a body threaded into the conventional drain hole has an axial bore therein. A hollow deformable seal cap is inserted through this bore to protrude into the oil pan itself and is held sealing the pan off with a biasing spring. When the oil pan needs to be drained, the protective cap is removed and a probe is inserted that engages a ball detent apparatus that forces the spring to expand, extending the seal member into the oil pan and putting exterior of the same into fluid communication with the exterior.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,430 issued on Oct. 11, 1988 to Morris M. Rule there is disclosed a crankcase draining device wherein a first portion of the device is a ball check valve inserted into the drain plug opening. This consists of a spherical member biased into firm contact with an O-ring type seal. When it is desired that the oil be drained, a second portion is attached to the first and a pump is attached to both. The vacuum under the ball member, draws it downwardly away from the O-ring, allowing the oil to be drawn from the crankcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,567 issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to Keith J. Rabelais discloses a replacement drain hole closure wherein a pivoted clamping member is inserted through the drain hole on a threaded member. A sealing member is attached to the other end of the threaded portion and, by rotating the sealing member, the clamping member is brought into contact with the interior of the oil pan thus clamping the sealing member on the exterior of the drain hole. Reverse rotation will then open the hole, allowing the oil to be drained from the crankcase.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,978 issued on Dec. 18, 1990 to Mazen P. Batrice, discloses an oil change apparatus wherein a key-operated drain valve located generally at the bottom periphery of the vehicle is attached by a flexible tube to the drain hole of the oil pan. A power assisted change means with a pump is discussed as the method of withdrawing the oil.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.